S2E07 (10.03.15)
Reyvan Kiedy tylko Celia i Ant wrócili z rozmowy z Konwergencją, stwierdzili, że odmówili pracy dla tych skurwysynów. I dobrze - nie do końca uśmiechało mi się zostawianie tego całego burdelu samemu sobie (kto wie, co jeszcze by zrobili?), a zlikwidowanie całej grupy mogłoby być niełatwe... W każdym razie, podążając za pozyskanymi informacjami (ciekawe, gdzie jest drugie dno?), ruszyliśmy na południe, do Miasta Mostów, skrajem puszczy Westwood. Podróż początkowo przebiegała spokojnie, dlatego postanowiłem wykorzystać latające skrzydło i dokładniej przyjrzeć się okolicy. Sam las był fascyjnujący - ogromne drzewa rosnące w idealnych rzędach, jakby ktoś celowo je sadził. Dalej jednak traciły na regularności, chociaż wciąż prawie pewność, że ktoś, lub coś, miał wpływ na kształt puszczy. Pewnie była to ta sama istota, która sprawiała, że żyjące tu mrowia pająków, dorastających do wielkości sporych psów, chociaż normalnie zachowujące się jak ich mniejsi kuzyni, były w stanie atakować podróżnych jak dobrze zorganizowane armie. Ciekawe było też to, że niskie partie lasu były praktycznie puste - żadnych zwierząt czy roślin, pierwsze ich ślady pojawiały się dopiero na wysokości około 2 metrów, a same korony były już pełne życia. "Zwiedzanie" przerwało mi nagłe przyspieszenie statku. Silberg, który już od jakiegoś czasu zachowywał się dziwniej niż zwykle, zdawał się śpieszyć w jakieś miejsce. Okazało się, że dalej na południe do brzegu przybił jakiś okręt, a jego załoga ledwo odpiera ataki pajęczej armii. Kiedy wraz z Antem ratowaliśmy tyłki, jak się potem okazało, piratom z Czerwonej Floty, Silberg także postanowił wylądować, a potem pojechać tą swoją jednostką mobilną wgłąb puszczy, otoczony przez hordę pająków. Jakiekolwiek próby zatrzymania go spełzły na niczym - jednostka zniknęła, a na wszystkich wyświetlaczach pojawiła się jakaś spirala, identyczna jak ta, którą tworzyły bestie siedzące na statku piratów (ciekawe, nie chciały go uszkodzić). Mieliśmy chwilę, na to, by opracować dalszy plan. Dowiedzieliśmy się, że piraci to część oddziału, który miał płynąć swoimi organicznymi statkami w okolice miasta Podwodnej Rasy. Cóż, ci chyba mieli największe szczęście. Uznaliśmy, że warto spróbować odpalić ich statek, najpierw odganiając kłębiące się pająki - kot mógłby się w tym przydać, bydlę jest cholernie twarde i uparte. Jednak kiedy wróciłem na pokład, zostawiając na dole Anta (chyba futrzak go bardziej lubi), okazało się, że piraci mają własne plany. Jeden z nich zaszedł mnie i chwycił, unieruchamiając jakimś urządzeniem. Jego błąd - momentalnie odpłaciłem mu pięknym za nadobne, rażąc prądem i także obezwładniajac. Rozgorzała walka między Antem i pozostałą dwójką. Celia próbowała powstrzymać to, co zrobili w statku (rozmrożenie skończyłoby się bardzo źle...), a ja nie mogłem się ruszyć, ale nie zamierzałem być bezczynny. Słyszałem nieraz, że ludzie po solidnym oberwaniu w głowę tracili pamięć, a umysły są jak skomplikowane maszyny. Byłem w stanie stworzyć niewielką iskrę znikąd z pewnej odległości - a gdyby umieścić ją dokładnie w głowie innej osoby? Skoncentrowałem się - i zadziałało! Technik zaczął rozglądać się zdezorientowany - pewnie zapomniał kilku ostatnich minut. To pomogło Antowi obezwładnić i jego. Niestety, pewnych uszkodzeń statku nie uniknęliśmy - zasilanie kompletnie przestało działać, więc zamrożona dotąd mechaniczna macka lada moment mogła zostać uwolniona. Korzystając z własnej mocy, byłem w stanie utrzymać ją jakiś czas, podczas gdy Ant zajmował się zakładnikami, a Celia próbowała użyć zasilania skrzydła jako zastępstwa. W tym samym czasie, bo jeszcze problemów było nam mało, do statku zaczęła się zbliżać ogromna "ściana" z pająków, która najwyraźniej była gotowa go pochłonąć! Widziałem, co pająki zrobiły z ich pobratymcem trafionym macką, dlatego trzeba było szybko zmienić plany. Kilka chwil później byliśmy już w trójkę na skrzydle, kilkadziesiąt metrów nad ogromną zielonkawą i silnie żrącą kopułą, która otoczyła statek. Piratów nie było - dwójka zdołała uciec, a kapitan został zabity przez Anta. Wtedy zdarzenia zaczęły w końcu przybierać pozytywny obrót. Z lasu wyłonił się otoczony przez pająki Silberg. Ponownie próbowałem go zatrzymać (bariera na pewno by go zniszczyła), ale także teraz bez skutku. Jednak kiedy jej dotknął, kopuła rozpadła się, ukazując statek oczyszczony z infekcji! Okazało się, że jakaś "ona", władająca pająkami, chciała cały czas nam pomóc, niszcząc tą mackę. Chciałem dowiedzieć się czegokolwiek o "niej", porozmawiać z nią, poznać jej motywy, ale Silberg uparcie twierdził, że nie zrozumiałbym, a "ona" nie chciałaby ze mną mówić. Kolejna maszyna? Nienawidzę takich odpowiedzi... Kiedy Ant zajął się ciałem kapitana piratów, a Celia ich zabawkami, ja przeszedłem się po puszczy. Cisza, spokój, nikt mnie nie atakował, mogłem bez problemu się włóczyć. Pewnie nie stanowiłem dla "niej" zagrożenia, w przeciwieństwie do drwali, który wedle plotek mocno tępi. Nie znajdując nic ciekawego, wróciłem na statek, i ruszyliśmy w dalszą drogę ku Miastu Mostów. Przynajmniej teraz statek jest trochę bezpieczniejszy. Celia Ant Wpis 20: '''Jesteśmy właśnie w trakcie podróży do Miasta Mostów. Będziemy podróżować skrajem puszczy Westwood, w której największym zagrożeniem mają być olbrzymie pająki. Wiele się nasłuchałem o ich rozmiarach, jadzie i co ciekawe, koordynacji występującej wśród nich. Podobno przypominają w swoim zachowaniu armie mrówek. Z pewnością wieści te tłumaczą koszmary, które nękały mnie tej nocy, o pająkach wdzierających się na pokład naszego statku. '''Wpis 21: '''Stan załogi na dzień bieżący. Pełniący obowiązki kapitana bosman Reyvan wrócił już do pełni zdrowia, jego samopoczucie też uległo poprawie, gdy zostawiliśmy Harmuth i siły Konwergencji za sobą. Inżynier Celia jest w pełni sił, ale wciąż nie posiada odbicia. Silberg milczy bardziej niż zwykle, jego odpowiedzi na pytania są krótkie i oschłe, wydaje się być czymś zatroskany. '''Nagranie 49: '''POK Reyvan przesłał na statek krótkim raport ze swojego lotu. Drzewa w tym lesie rosną w równych rzędach, sugerujących celowe zalesienie. Rosną też na tyle blisko, że podróż pomiędzy nimi byłaby powolna i niewygodna. Ponadto, korony drzew są pełne pająków, które wydają się w tej chwili ignorować nasz statek. '''Nagranie 50: '''Silberg zaczął nagle przyspieszać. Podobno wykrył coś wielkiego przed nami. Na te wieści PO Kapitan Reyvan wyleciał przed statek. '''Nagranie 51: '''PO Kapitan Reyvan wrócił z wieścią, że przy brzegu znajduje się statek biologiczny, podobny do tych które widzieliśmy w Podwodnym Mieście. Na statku znajdują się 3 osoby, na które nacierają pająki. Lecimy we dwóch ich uratować, Inżynier Celia ma zapewniać wsparcie ogniowe z pokładu statku. '''Nagranie 52: '''Z powrotem na statku. Podczas, gdy PO Kapitan Reyvan zabrał trójkę ze statku, zostałem na dole, aby zapewnić im bezpieczny odwrót. Przez chwilę byłem w stanie walczyć z pająkami, ale atakowały w coraz silniejszych falach, które zmusiły mnie do ewakuowania się do wody. Gdy PO Kapitan wrócił po mnie, pająki zaczęły formować swoje szeregi na statku na kształt spirali, a nasz statek wylądował na brzegu. Jednostka mobilna Silberg uciekł do lasu, wszelkie próby pościgu za nim poległy, z powodu olbrzymich ilości pajęczaków. '''Nagranie 53: '''Silberg pozostawił na ekranach statku wiadomość dla nas. Jest to spirala, identyczna z tą uformowaną przez pająki. Uratowani przez nas ludzie należą do Czerwonej Floty, znanej organizacji pirackiej. Z rozmowy z Kapitanem Vitusem i opiekunką biostatku Malą-imię trzeciego z nich nie poznałem-wynika, że ich biostatek nagle zmienił kurs. Coś go przywoływało w te okolice, gdzie zostali zaatakowani przez pająki. Jest to mimo wszystko lepszy los, aniżeli ten który by ich spotkał gdyby kontynuowali swoją podróż. Poszukują zaginionego statku ze swojej floty, który zaginął w okolicach Podwodnego Miasta. Jestem pewien, że wiem, jaki los ich spotkał. '''Nagranie 54: '''Musimy odzyskać kontrolę nad jednym ze statków. PO Kapitan wysłał mnie po "kota" z ładowni, który podobno poradzi sobie z pajęczakami. Sam przypilnuje naszych gości, podczas gdy Inżynier Celia będzie próbowała odzyskać kontrolę manualną nad naszym statkiem. '''Nagranie 55: '''Doszło do walki z piratami. Próbowali na siłę uruchomić nasz statek, przez co rozpoczęli proces odmrażania zainfekowanej części naszego statku. Sparaliżowali też kapitana, aby nie przeszkadzał im w tym. Na szczęście udało mu się porazić i znokautować Vitusa, zanim stracił kontrolę nad swoim ciałem. W tym czasie wracałem z ambulatorium z walerianą, z pomocą której chciałem uspokoić kota w ładowni, gdy zauważyłem ich działania. Mężczyzna, którego imię nie znałem, oberwał rzuconą przez mnie walerianą. Przyznam szczerze, miałem nadzieję, że rzuci się na niego kot. W tym czasie Mala wykonała jakiś efekt mentalny na mnie, ale na szczęście udało mi się go odeprzeć. Znokautowałem Malę, a potem dziwnie zachowującego się trzeciego pirata. Według PO Kapitana, udało mu się wymazać jego pamięć krótkotrwałą. '''Nagranie 56: '''Inżynier Celi udało się powstrzymać proces rozmrażania, poprzez wyrwanie kabli zasilania. Niestety, część infekcji się już rozmroziła i wypuściła mackę. Macce udało się zainfekować pająka, na którego natychmiast rzuciły się pozostałe bestie. Walka zakończyła się śmiercią wszystkich uczestników, zdrowe pająki pokryły mechanicznego i rozpuściły się w bąbel kwasu, który zniszczył machinę. PO Kapitan i Inżynier Celia próbują przywrócić w tym momencie zasilanie do zamrożenia macki, ja zaś przesłucham piratów. '''Nagranie 57: '''Rozbroiłem i spętałem piratów. Oto, co pozyskałem: 3 skafandry z dziwnej, śliskiej i organicznej w dotyku substancji. Obręcz z nadgarstka, którą jeden z nich użył do odpalenia naszego statku. Dziwna czerwona karta. Do tego trzy kompasy, trochę zapasów żywności, a także dziwna bransoleta. Wydaje się zmieniać kolor, gdy przechodzi od osoby do osoby. Zabawka. '''Nagranie 58: '''Z lasu wychodzi coraz więcej pająków. Zaczynają powoli budować ścianę z siebie. Nie mamy już wiele czasu. '''Nagranie 59: '''Przesłuchanie się nie powiodło. Vitus nie żyje, a pozostała dwójka uciekła. Według Vitusa, nie próbowali ukraść naszego statku, tylko chcieli wraz z nami uciec. PO Kapitana sparaliżowali, ponieważ mieli wątpliwości co do naszej poczytalności. Gdy chciałem ich nastraszyć, prezentując ostrza, które przeniosłem ze sobą zostałem ponownie zaatakowany mentalnie. Gdy zrzuciłem z siebie efekt, okazało się, że tylko Vitusowi nie udało się pozbyć więzów. Pozostała dwójka, zamiast mnie zaatakować, uciekła na statek. Przekonany, że atak wykonał Vitus, zabiłem go. '''Nagranie 60: '''Jesteśmy na "skrzydle" PO Kapitana. Pająki utworzyły kopułę wokół naszego statku, po czym rozpuściły się w masę kwaśnego śluzu. Ciekawe, jaki mechanizm biologiczny pozwala im na to? '''Wpis 22: Gdy z lasu wyszedł Silberg, PO Kapitan próbował go zatrzymać. Na szczęście mu się nie powiodło, ponieważ Silberg z pomocą pająków ostatecznie oczyścił nasz statek z infekcji. Pająki, według Silberga, służą tajemniczej istocie, która walczy z infekcją spod wody. Niestety nie był w stanie ani nie chciał nam powiedzieć, kim jest tajemnicza "Ona." Po szybkich naprawach, udało nam się przywrócić zasilanie do statku i wyruszyć w dlaszą drogę. Kategoria:Sesje